wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark ranger
A cunning Hero, adept at manipulating opponents. Forcibly raised from the dead, the former Rangers of Quel'Thalas enjoy nothing more than sowing dissension and hatred within the enemy ranks. When Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, regained her physical body, she realized that the natural world would never respond to her wishes again. Angers by this development, she turned to the arts that were becoming more and more natural to her: necromancy. She then altered her elven ranger teachings into a new form. Thus the dark rangers were born. Dark Rangers are similar to their elf cousins, but focus on shadowcraft more than nature. Dark rangers are silent and invisible stalkers of the shadows, felling unsuspecting opponents with a single arrow. Dark rangers still favor the bow as the ultimate weapon, using the same arts that Quel'Thalas tught for millenia. Their spells work with manipulating the essences of of life and death, as well as various horrible curses and mind-enslaving abilities. Dark rangers are found only among the Forsaken. No other race has the elves' history coupled with the personal knowledge of shadows to learn the arts of a dark ranger. In fact, many dark rangers refuse to teach their arts to anyone who wasn't a former elf. While these rangers have slackened their restrictions some, most dark rangers were once elves. Once fully trained, Sylvanas's dark rangers once again assumed their roles as guardians and hunters, now working for the Forsaken. Some undead, especially former elves, view rangers as a necessary force, and trust them implicitly. Other Forsaken view these shadow killers as relics of an old past, with an inability to move along with the times. While they no longer study nature, dark rangers remain some of the bst trackers in the world. Naturally, most dark rangers hail from the scout class, but many newer rangers are former rogues, who use their stealth abilities to act as silent and near-invisible slayers for the Dark Lady. Faith A recent movement among the Forsaken has taken hold of dark rangers. The Cult of the Forgotten Shadow moves like wildfire among the undead, and the dark rangers are no exception to the obsession with the faith. To fill this void left by the loss of their druidism, the dark rangers latched onto the Forgotten Shadow. Most dark rangers sympathize with the origins of the Forgotten Shadow, and perhaps understand the Shadow more than any other undead in Lordaeron. While this movement disturbs Lady Sylvanas, she allows it to continue. Appearance in Warcraft III Sylvanas later reappeared in the Frozen Throne in her physical Dark Ranger form, yet it is not explained how she came to regain a physical body. Later, when the Lich King's power began to wane, his mental domination was weakened, and many of his undead became free of will again. Many undead elves including the Dark Ranger Sylvanas, found themselves free of will, and Sylvanas rebelled against Arthas, turning her banshees against their former king. After gaining control of the Tirisfal Glades, Sylvanas proclaimed herself Queen of the Banshees and leader of the Forsaken (the free-willed undead). The main difference between a banshee and a dark ranger is that the dark ranger is an undead elf who regained their bodies, while the banshee does not have a physical body, thus the dark ranger possesses greater powers. See Banshee for differentiation between her two forms. Other known Dark Rangers include; Nara Pathstrider, Anya Eversong, Anthis Sunbow, Clea Deathstrider, Cyndia Hawkspear, Mira Shadewither, Amora Eagleye, Siren Ghostsong, and Somand Wayfinder. References in Lore Dark Ranger, neutral hero unit in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Category:Lore Category:Forsaken Category:Elves Category:Scourge